This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to accessories for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, and cellular telephones typically contain user interface components that allow these devices to be controlled by a user. It is sometimes desirable to add accessories to electronic devices. For example, a user may desire to plug a headset or adapter accessory into an electronic device to allow the user to listen to audio.
Headsets are sometimes provided with buttons and microphones. A headset microphone may be used to pick up a user's voice during a telephone call. Buttons may be used to control media file playback, to make volume level adjustments during a telephone call, and to issue other commands for the electronic device. Buttons and a microphone may be mounted within a button controller assembly. Microphone signals and button signals may be routed from the button controller assembly to an electronic device using wires in the headset.
The designers of accessories and other electronic equipment are challenged with designing parts that are not overly complex or costly and that exhibit satisfactory reliability and performance. For example, it can be challenging to design a button controller assembly that adequately shields electrical components within the button controller assembly from electromagnetic interference without adding undesirable bulkiness to the button controller assembly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved electronic device accessories such as accessories with button controller and microphone assemblies.